


sing a song that goes a bit like (la-ta-da-la-ta-la-ta-ta)

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: joshler fluff wooit was supposed to be something more but eh





	

_"josh?" tyler asked in his small voice. he looked at the red-haired boy, trying not to get lost in his eyes and all. josh looked back at him, curiously.  
"yeah?"_

_"um... well, you know about these scars?" tyler mentioned the scars, pulling his hoodie sleeve up. josh didn't know that they were from self harm. depression had gotten to tyler too much during dark times, even when he had josh. he didn't want to bother him considering a lot of it happened really late. like, 3 in the morning or something. insomnia, am i right?_

_josh stared at them. he's seen them before despite not knowing what they were from, but it was still probably a lot to take in. tyler knew the other boy wouldn't let anything drag him down. tyler loved how protective josh was. hell, he just loved josh._

_"mhm.." josh nodded slowly, his eyes emitting sympathy. tyler took a deep breath before telling him what they were from and about blurryface._

_"well, you see.." he started off. "it's time i tell you what they're from. so, i have depression and you knew that. it gets really bad and i've harmed myself in the past, which is what lead to these scars. the depression is a tormenting voice i named blurryface, and he always tells me how worthless i am. how you and everyone else doesn't actually care about me, and someday soon i'll realize i should've died long ago. but i try not to listen. and then he torments me more and more before letting out this bloodcurdling scream, so loudly it drowns out everything else and i end up cutting myself more. there are some scars on my legs, too. even after i met you and all- i'd stay up late because of insomnia, and i'd be too scared to bother you so i'd end up hurting myself again. i'm so sorry, josh. it's a lot to take in, nevermind the scars themselves. i just... i'm so sorry. it's so hard, josh, i-"_

_"hey, hey, shh..." josh shushes tyler but he just cuddles up close to him, crying into his shoulder. he didn't know how long it lasted for. probably an hour or so. after all that, tyler is silent and nuzzling into the crook of josh's neck, still taking quiet but deep, shaky breaths._

_"i'm not mad, it's okay tyler," he murmured, a sympathetic smile on his face. "i just wish you would tell me. y'know, you don't deserve it. you deserve happiness. blurryface is a shithead who needs to realize that taking things he feels out on other people is wrong. especially you, tyler. you're an angel. you're perfect. you're so amazing and funny and talented and intelligent and beautiful and i just- look, you're perfect, like i said before. i'm so sorry that this happens to you, that blurryface is always there. but i'm always here, too, ok? that's what- ..friend are for."_

_tyler pulled away and stared at josh, his chocolatey brown eyes sparkling and wide eyed. he never thought anyone would be so nice to him like this. josh was definitely tyler's dream come true. the nicest person alive. he smiled softly._

_"alsoooo..." he wrapped his arms around tyler's torso, pulling him closer. tyler squeaked in confusion, eyeing him suspiciously. he just gasped though when josh started to play with his dark brown fluffy hair. "i didn't expect to have that conversation tonight, but i guess it was fate since i have something to say too."  
"tell me then, butthead." tyler made a pouty face but couldn't keep it for more than a couple seconds, and then laughed a little. josh chuckled as well, and then continued to run his one hand through the boy's hair._

_"okay, well- i just.. i know we haven't known each other for very long. but ever since i met you, i've been in love with you. i just really like you, tyler. you're so funny, beautiful, honest, amazing, talented, poetic, wise, intelligent, smart, and perfect. you're an angel. i love you for not only your personality or your appearance- but for you. i wanna ruin our friendship and be lovers instead. but.. i don't know how to say it. because you're really my most dearest best friend, and if this makes everything awkward between us then i'm sorry. i fuck a lot of things up, and... y'know. but i love you, tyler r. joseph. i really do. and i just didn't say the initial of your middle name because i forgot it."_

_tyler blushed deeply at josh; he'd just confessed to him. holy shit, as if this night couldn't get any better. he smiled at him, tears welling in his eyes. "oh josh.." he whispered, his voice cracking. "everything- you mean it?"_

_"i do," josh said, nerves worsening a little. "honest to god."_

_"oh my god," tyler sniffled and laughed. "i'm such a crybaby i'm sorry- but it's just... yes. i love you so much too. all of that goes to you. i've never felt so close or so in love towards anyone else. but you.. josh, you're so amazing. and i love how protective you are and how caring and sweet you are. in short, i feel the same."_

_they stared at each other, both silent for a long moment. josh was obviously shocked, meanwhile tyler had small tears streaming down his soft-pink cheeks. josh then pumped his fist, smiling. "yes!" he yelled, but in more of a whisper kind-of yell. tyler giggled and their noses pressed each others'. he pressed his lips against the red-haired boys', and josh kissed back, deepening it but not too much._

_tyler pulled away, eyes wide now as well. "wow."_  
josh snorted, eyes narrowed a little. "what? that's all you have to say?" he teased.  


_"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND," tyler screamed. josh nearly fell back in surprise, his face reddened from the blush. tyler laughed._ "that's _all i have to say, you dweeb."_

_"good enough."_

_and before they went home, they kissed again. and again. basically made out but it wasn't heated or anything.  
not yet, anyway..._

**Author's Note:**

> have a gr8 day my frens :-)  
> stay alive |-/


End file.
